1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an arrangement for recording a video signal and a corresponding audio signal in slant tracks on a longitudinal magnetic record carrier, the tracks each being built up of a clock run-in part, a tracking tone recording part, and a audio- and video signal recording part, the arrangement comprising
an input terminal for receiving the audio- and video signal, PA1 conversion means for convening the audio- and video signal into a format in which it can be recorded on the record carrier, PA1 clock run-in signal generating means, PA1 tracking tone signal generating means, PA1 signal combining means for combining the clock run-in signal, the tracking tone signal, and the converted audio- and video signal, so as to enable the recording of the said signals in the clock run-in part, the tracking tone recording part and the audio- and video signal recording part, respectively, of a track. Such an arrangement has been described in European patent application 92203342.8 (PHN 14.241) corresponding to U.S. application Ser. No. 127,223, filed Sep. 27, 1993. The invention also relates to a record carrier obtained by means of the arrangement.
2. Description of the Related Art
A tape format as described in this unpublished document enables the possibility of editing. To that purpose, the tracking tone recording part is needed, to position the head(s) on a track prior to overwriting the video- and/or audio information in said track. The tracking tone recording part is much shorter than the track length. In normal playback, the whole track length is used for deriving tracking information. During editing, only the tracking tone recording part are used to realize tracking. In present day recording arrangements, it occurs regularly that the tracking error during editing is too large.